


Roleplay

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: Freaky-Deaky Omegaverse Starring Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alpha Meta Knight, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Meta Knight, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marth, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Wolf ears, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: OMEGAVERSE. Marth and Meta Knight introduce some roleplay into Marth's latest heat cycle.





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Bad news: I'm out with a cold. And when I'm sick, I have lots of time to sit and write smut. This kinda popped into my head, and it's really just a quick and dirty one-shot. I guess it's a continuation of sorts (or a tie-in) of my fanfic "Heat", though Ike is absent in this one. In my headcanon of omegaverse, everyone is a wolf hybrid thing (think catgirls, but with wolves), because... I dunno. Reasons. Whatever reasons you like. Make some up.

“I’ve been brought here against my will.” Marth whispers this phrase twice to himself, until he feels he’s getting into the right frame of mind. He shudders, anticipation adding to the sensations brought on by heat. If his mate doesn’t come in soon, he feels he’ll go crazy. He reminds himself of what he’s supposed to be doing – gearing up for a game of roleplay, with him cast as the omega in distress.

The door opens, and Marth looks up, his heart pounding and his eyes wide. His alpha has returned. The steel mask and armor are still in place, and Marth pulls back as the man crosses the room and kneels heavily on the bed.

“What do you want?” Marth asks, trying to sound demanding but quickly losing ground to his lust. The alpha is exuding dominance, his navy-blue ears perked and a wicked glint in his eye. Marth’s ears begin to tilt downward, despite his best efforts to keep them at an aggressive stance. This is only a game, he reminds himself; but Meta Knight is a better actor than he thought.

“You know what I want,” the deep voice rumbles from behind the mask. He is faster than he looks, reaching out to block Marth’s sudden flight from the mattress. Marth falls onto his back, the wind knocked out of him by the arm across his chest, and Meta Knight climbs atop him, pressing him down. “I can smell your heat. Were you waiting for me to come and relieve you?”

“As if!” Marth blurts out, but his balled fists do nothing to Meta Knight’s unyielding chest and shoulders. He uses all of his strength, knowing full well that it won’t hurt his mate.

“That feels pretty good,” he laughs softly. “After I fuck you, you can do that to my back. I’ve been a little tense lately.”

“NO!” Marth tries one last, desperate attempt to escape, finally getting into the role. His nails dig into Meta Knight’s forearms as he tries to slide out from under the alpha, but he’s held firmly by his waist. When Meta Knight leans down to bite Marth’s neck, the omega goes limp, his eyes misting over almost immediately. Meta Knight is growling quietly, the vibrations sending shivers down Marth’s spine as he grips the muscular shoulders above him. Game or no game, the scent of his mate is overpowering, and Marth’s body is already responding.

“Pl- please…” Marth gasps, and Meta Knight nips a trail from the base of his pale throat up to his earlobe.

“Be patient,” Meta Knight says. “You’ll get it soon enough.”

“That’s not… Mmmn…!” Marth can only moan and tremble as his neck is bitten again, hard enough to leave a mark. Calloused hands slide under his shirt, zeroing in on his nipples and making him whimper.

His clothes are torn from him in short order. Marth yelps when Meta Knight forces his thighs apart with a grip strong enough to bruise. He can’t bring himself to struggle when he feels something warm pressing against his entrance. Meta Knight growls, surging in without warning or preparation. Marth screams, clawing at the strong dark arms holding his waist as tears begin to fall. He can feel it entering his slick passage, stretching him to the limit in one brutal thrust. Too big, he thinks. Too big, too much, too hard…!

It surprises him when he comes already, clamping down on the invading length and pulling it deeper as its base starts to swell. Meta Knight grunts and holds still for a minute. Marth’s body is pulsing around him, though, urging him into action, and soon he can’t ignore his need any longer. “Let’s see how much you can come tonight,” he says, lifting Marth’s leg and turning the omega over without leaving the warmth of his tight passage. Marth can hardly remain on his hands and knees as he’s suddenly rammed over and over.

“Can you take it like this?” Meta Knight pants, his hands firm on Marth’s waist.

“Nnh! Nn! Ah! Ya- yes! Ah! I- I can- I can take… Aaaah…!” Marth can’t finish that thought. Meta Knight’s thrusts slow down as his knot begins to form. Marth loses his balance and falls forward onto his elbows, burying his face in the mattress as he feels Meta Knight’s cock settle deep inside him. Locked together like this, Meta Knight stops thrusting and bites down on Marth’s neck, urging the omega to begin contracting around him.

“You’re a real cum slut, aren’t you?”

“Bastard!” Marth’s voice is muffled; he’s forced to speak around the sheet clenched in his teeth, bitten in a desperate attempt to silence himself.

“Ungh… It’s becoming tighter…” Meta Knight rocks slowly, a movement that would be gentle if not for the tie keeping them together. Marth’s smaller body is pulled to and fro with the movement, and he clings to the sheets, whimpering with every backward motion.

“You want it?” Meta Knight growls.

“Y- yes…!” Marth is chasing his second orgasm already. He almost can’t believe how needy he is now, though this certainly isn’t his first heat.

“Shall I keep going until you can’t see straight anymore?”

“Nn! Yes!”

“I can’t wait… ungh… to see you swollen with my child…” Meta Knight’s sharp teeth graze Marth’s sensitive skin, and Marth shudders in ecstasy.

“Wh- who says… you get to do that…?”

“Try to stop me. You can’t, can you?” He pushes, working his knot further inside as Marth whines into the mattress. “It’s not coming out until I give you every last drop.”

“Aaah… Bastard… Just do it already, then…”

“Hn… I’m going to draw this out for a while…” Marth can feel Meta Knight’s cock growing even more.

“N- no…!”

“I can feel… I can feel you tightening up on me… You’re quite needy, aren’t you, _puta_?”

“Ah, no… _Metanaito_ - _kyou_ … Aaaah…!”

“Hng… I can… smell it on you…” Meta Knight is panting hard, his flanks shaking as he struggles to rein himself in. “You need this… Ungh… Your body is… desperate for it…!”

“ _Metanaito!_ ” Marth stuffs his face into the mattress, choking off a long wail as he spasms around Meta Knight.

Meta Knight’s orgasm takes hold of him, too, and he presses as deeply as he can, the tip of his twitching member nudging against Marth’s cervix. He lets out a growl as pleasure races through his body, stiffening his spine and blurring his vision. Marth bites down on the sheets, hot seed flooding him and making him blush from the sensation.

“ _Metanaito-kyou_ …” Marth moans. He’s shaking now, held up only by Meta Knight’s strong arm around his waist. He can feel every spurt inside him. Meta Knight’s knot seems huge to him, and it’s unloading everything it has. The alpha remains still, moving his hips occasionally as jolt after pleasurable jolt courses through him. Marth’s eager hole is milking him for all he’s worth, and as he blows his load deep into his mate the first few drips of cum begin to slide out from around Meta Knight’s cock.

The smell of sex is overpowering now. Meta Knight pulls out and collapses, the release and the scents in the air making his head spin. “You’re not hurt?” he asks as Marth nuzzles him, lying with his head cushioned on Meta Knight’s bicep.

“Mm-mmh…”

“Good. But don’t think we’re done,” Meta Knight says, rolling over to kiss his mate. “I have more yet to give.”

“M- Meta Knight!” Marth’s face is bright red, but he looks pleased. He’s more than happy to keep this up all night.

 


End file.
